fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
A Goofy Wedding: The Ultimate Disney Fanfic
A Goofy Wedding: The Ultimate Disney Fanfic is a fanfiction story written by William Raymer in 2004. Following the start of Raymer's Chipmunk Tour Saga series of stories, AGW:TUDF was retroactively added to the series as Book Zero-Alpha. In its original incarnation, ''AGW:TUDF was created as a satire of the politics surrounding the fall from grace of then-Walt DIsney Co. C.E.O. Michael Eisner. References to Eisner and other real-life individuals in this article should be read with this in mind.'' It shows the origin of the Toon Force Power Rangers, who assist the Chipmunks and Chipettes in the first six official stories of the Chipmunk Tour Saga series. Synopsis The story begins as House of Mouse co-owner Mickey Mouse recounts in his journal the proposal of HoM valet Maximilian Goof (or "Max") to his girlfriend of nine years (expanded to 11 years in CTS continuity), Roxanne Martin. A group of three new-to-the-Disney-world characters are in attendance: Dr. Thomas "Tommy" Oliver, Jason Lee Scott and Andros, each of them former Power Rangers. A few days after the proposal, the future Mr. and Mrs. Goof begin their individual pre-wedding journeys-Max to deliver invitations to the wedding on the Astro MegaShip II, Roxanne to seek advice from five noted Disney Princesses on life as a married woman aboard the Crane Zord. After various episodes for the two lovers on their separate adventures, bad news reaches them with the death of the last obstacle for the evil characters of the Disney World taking over, HoM security chief Kimberly Ann "Kim" Possible. The leader of the resistance, former (real-life) Walt Disney Company executive Roy E. Disney informs Max that if the wedding-by this point rescheduled to take place at the Tsukiji bathhouse resort in Japan (from the film Spirited Away)-is successfully completed, all of the evil characters' victims would be resurrected. After being notified of Kim Possible's death by Belle from Beauty and the Beast, Roxanne tells Max to re-schedule the wedding for the following day. The evil characters-led by former (real-life) Disney C.E.O. Michael Eisner-arrive at the bathhouse the next day. They are, however, too late to stop Max and Roxanne's wedding-and the resurrection of Eisner's victims:Kim Possible, Elizabeth "Lizzie" McGuire, Renee "Ren" Stevens and her brother Louis (Even Stevens) and Jett Jackson (The Famous Jett Jackson). The entire original team of Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers who were in attendance give their morphers to Max, Roxanne, Lizzie, Jett, Ren and Louis, leading to the birth of the Toon Force Rangers. A battle between the Toon Force Rangers and a gigantic Michael Eisner soon escalates to the point that other Power Ranger teams join it. After the final defeat of Eisner-which included the near-destruction of the Tsukiji compound-the current and former Rangers and other characters use their combined energies to rebuild it. The story ends with a second attempt at Max and Roxanne's wedding. External links * [http://www.fanfiction.net/s/1787928/1/A_Goofy_Wedding_The_Ultimate_Disney_Fanfic A Goofy Wedding: The Ultimate Disney Fanfic on FanFiction.net] Category:Chipmunk Tour Saga stories Category:Fan Fiction